


My Angel

by hitmyheart



Series: You Are the Apple of My Eye [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confident Donghyuck, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Mark could be oblivious and dense, Married Markhyuck, Mature Mark and Donghyuck, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Visiting Mark's grandparents in Vancouver isn't exactly the kind of honeymoon Donghyuck expected but it's fine because it's been a while since their last visit. But Donghyuck certainly did not expect to meet a girl next door who claims to be Mark’s first love





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This fic contains mature scene so if any of you doesn't feel comfortable you can skip the last part. Thank you.

* * *

 

They haven't planned anything for their honeymoon because the timing wasn't right yet. Instead of going to some exotic cities in the world, Donghyuck didn't feel sad or disappointed when Mark asked him to accompany him to visit his grandparents in Vancouver instead. They couldn't come to the wedding because grandpa was sick and grandma stayed to take care of her husband. The next day after their wedding day, Donghyuck woke up early to pack everything. They were going to stay there only for three days so he didn't bring much. After everything was done, Donghyuck went to the kitchen. His husband was still fast asleep. He didn't even move when Donghyuck accidentally slapped his face with his hand this morning. Lucikly a week before their wedding day, their house was already furnished, thanks to his father, Doyoung, and Mark's parents. It was clean and tidy. The fridge was full of food and beverage. This morning Donghyuck settled for pancakes and coffee. He was in the middle of flipping pancakes on the pan when strong arms wrapped around his waist, a broad chest pressed firmly against his back. Mark pressed his cheek to the side of Donghyuck's face.

“Good morning, angel,” he said, his voice rough and hoarse from the sleep.

Donghyuck blushed, still not used with the new nickname.

“Morning, babe. How are you feeling? Still tired?”

Nuzzling the side of Donghyuck's face, Mark hummed with his eyes closed.

“I'm good. But the bed was cold because you weren't there.”

“You become really cheesy after we're married it's actually cringy,”

“Whatever. You still look good walking around the house in my t-shirt and boxer.”

Turning off the stove, Donghyuck put the pancakes on the basket. He was about to untangled Mark's hand on his waist but his husband was faster to turn him around. Mark pressed his body against Donghyuck, caging him in with his hands on the counter. Leaning down, Mark pressed his face to Donghyuck's neck. He kissed a trail up his throat and it made Donghyuck shuddered.

“Ma-Mark—“ Donghyuck stopped when Mark sucked his skin gently, making him gasp. 

“Angel,” Mark whispered under his jaw, inhaling his scent. Donghyuck's hands flew to his shoulders, gripping it tightly. Mark's hands traveled down to Donghyuck's thigh, lifting him off the ground effortlessly as if his husband weighed nothing. Donghyuck was quick to wrap his legs around Mark's hips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mark walked to the kitchen island and carefully settled Donghyuck there. He crowded between Donghyuck's legs, spreading them open with his hands on his knees and then running them up his thighs, fingers dancing along his exposed skin, making Donghyuck shivered.

“We’re not making out in the kitchen.”

Donghyuck gave him a warning look but Mark only smirked.

“We’re going to make out in every corner of the house.”

Donghyuck stared at his husband incredulously. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“You love me.”

Mark didn't let Donghyuck say something because he quickly leaned down again to press his lips against Donghyuck's, hard and hot. His lips moved so sensually that Donghyuck felt his knees go weak. Donghyuck's hand moved to cup Mark's nape, pulling him flush against his body. He mewled into the kiss when he felt Mark's morning wood pressed against his soft cock. His husband nipped at his lower lips and slipped his tongue inside the warm cave, grinding his hips slowly against Donghyuck's. It didn’t take long for Donghyuck to feel aroused. It was still too early and both of them were sensitive. They didn't do anything on their first night, too tired to move their body and fell flat on the bed right after they took a bath. Donghyuck felt a shiver ran down his spine as Mark fastened his pace, their thick erections brushed against each other, lighting up a flame at the pit of their stomach. Donghyuck’s breathing became erratic, short, and shallow from every thrust. Mark slipped his hand under his t-shirt, skimming over his abdomen and then up his chest, brushing his fingers against his nipple. Donghyuck trembled, letting out a whimper at the particular thrust of Mark's hip. Suddenly his thin t-shirt was too much. His body became hot and it became too much to Donghyuck. Sensing his discomfort, Mark helped Donghyuck to pull his shirt over his head. He ducked down, sucking his nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tender flesh.

“M-Mark—“

Mark made a soft noise as Donghyuck ground down his hip on him, faster and harder. His large hand slid down to cup Donghyuck's buttocks and gave it a firm squeeze, making his husband moaned and threw his head back.

“You drive me crazy, angel,” Mark groaned, thrusting his hips up, meeting each other his downward movements, guiding his hips counter to his. He moved faster and faster. Donghyuck nearly screamed as Mark's hips went into a frantic pace, knowing that both of them were close to orgasm.

“Babe, I'm—I'm close—“

“Together, angel.”

Biting his lower lips, Donghyuck's skin flushed a deep red. Mark's hands were on his hip, picking up the pace. Donghyuck arched his back, cried out Mark's name as his orgasm rippled through him and he came with a shudder. Mark grunted deep in his throat as he started coming, his teeth clenching, and hips pressed tight to Donghyuck's. Exhausted, Donghyuck collapsed on Mark's broad chest. His husband lifted him off the kitchen counter and gently told him to wrap his legs around his waist.

“I feel so sweaty and sticky.” Donghyuck whined, feeling his come dripping down his thighs.

Dropping a sweet kiss on top of his head, Mark padded over their room with an arm full of Donghyuck.

“I know, angel. Let's take a bath together and after that we will have breakfast.”

Donghyuck hummed, nuzzling his face to the crook of Mark's neck. He pecked the soft skin two times.

“I love you.”

Mark smiled even though Donghyuck couldn't see his face.

“I love you more, my angel.”

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck and Mark used to visit Vancouver every once in a year. When they were still kids they always spent their summer there. But after they graduated from college it was hard to find free time to go there, mostly because their jobs were pretty demanding and if they did have days off they preferred to stay at home and get some rest to recharge. Mark’s grandparents like the rest of Mark’s family loved Donghyuck and always spoiled him to the fullest. They were ecstatic when Mark and Donghyuck informed them that they’re going to spend a few days after their wedding day there. By the time they landed in Vancouver International Airport, it was almost midnight and Donghyuck was tired after spending almost 14 hours on the plane. He was jet lagged and decided to sleep on the way to Mark’s grandparents’ house, curling up against his husband’s chest. Donghyuck felt like he'd barely fallen asleep when Mark woke him, telling him that they had arrived.

“Angel,” Mark's voice was a warm rasp in Donghyuck's ear. “Wake up.”

Donghyuck groaned, squeezing his eyes tighter and burying his face deeper into his husband's neck.

“Leave me alone, Mark.”

Mark's laughter shook Donghyuck. His husband was so cute when he was grumpy and jet-lagged. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, baby. We're here. I'll carry you to the house.”

Cracking one eye open, Donghyuck sat up and looked out the windows. Mark's grandparents' house was right in front of him. It was already midnight and the street was empty but the familiar porch, the familiar neighborhood, and the street lamp in front of the house immediately comforted Donghyuck. Seoul was where he grew up but here also felt so much like home. After paying the taxi driver, Mark got out first and then held his hand out for his husband. He picked him up and carried him bridal style. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, yawning as he nuzzled his face in Mark’s shoulders. The driver helped them carried their bags to the porch. Mark already asked his grandparents not to wait for them and left the door unlocked so they could come in as soon as they arrived. Donghyuck pushed the door opened as quietly as possible, careful not to make any sound. Mark carried him toward the stairs and when they reached Mark's old bedroom, they were surprised to find a new bed inside. It was king size and the sheet was new.

Mark settled Donghyuck carefully down to the bed.

“Go to sleep, angel.”

Donghyuck whined, making a grabby hand at his husband.

“Don't go~”

Mark laughed, bending down to run his fingers through his soft hair.

“I'm just going downstairs to get our bags and lock the door. It won't take long.”

“Promise?”

God, his husband looked so cute when he pouted, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. Mark wanted to squeeze him right then and there.

“I promise, my angel. Now go to sleep.”

Mark gave Donghyuck a slow kiss on the lips before going back downstairs to pick their bags.

 

* * *

 

The sun, hot on the skin of Donghyuck's back, woke him up the next morning. He groaned, rolling onto his back. He kicked the blanket from his legs, stretching his hands over his head. Donghyuck moaned as he felt his stiff muscles went relax. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. He turned around and found that he was alone in bed. Mark wasn't there. He looked out the windows and realized it was already afternoon. The bright yellow light of sunny day peeking through the curtains. Donghyuck got off the bed and padded over the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He felt so much better now even though he was still a little bit tired. After he toweled his face dry, he headed downstairs. Donghyuck's face brightened when he found Mark's grandparents lounging in the living room.

“Grandma! Grandpa!”

Donghyuck ran toward them, plopping himself down next to Mark's grandmother. He squealed, squeezing her around the waist carefully and buried his face in her chest. She laughed, breathy and low, stroking Donghyuck's head fondly and hugged him back.

“My baby Donghyuckie, I miss you so much.”

Donghyuck tightened his hold, his eyes stung with fresh tears. It's been a while since the last time he saw her and he missed her so much.

“I miss you too, grandma. So so much.”

“Only grandma? You don't miss me?”

Donghyuck turned to Mark's grandfather, chuckling at his defeated face. He kissed her on the cheeks before getting up and walked toward Mark's grandfather, enveloping him in a bear hug.

“Of course I miss you too, grandpa!”

“You brat,” he muttered fondly, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck. “Can't believe you already married to our Mark.”

Speaking of his husband, where was he? Donghyuck hadn’t seen him since he woke up and now he wasn't in the house too. As if she could read his mind, Mark's grandmother answered for him.

“He's outside. Talking to an old friend.”

Donghyuck frowned. “Old friend? Who?”

“Go see yourself,” grandpa said, patting his head gently.

Despite his confusion, Donghyuck got up from the couch and walked to the front door, thinking who it might be. Donghyuck knew all of Mark's friends here. He spent enough time in Vancouver to know everything about Mark's life before he went to Korea at six. Donghyuck quickened his steps and opened the door, stepping outside. Donghyuck froze on his stop, staring at his husband who was leaning against the porch railing, back facing him as he talked with someone next door. His gaze locked to where Mark was talking with a girl he'd never seen before. His husband was engaged in an animated conversation. They talked in rapid English and then they laughed together. Something ugly twisted at the pit of Donghyuck's stomach. Donghyuck made a throat-clearing sound to get his husband attention.

“ _Babe_.”

His husband turned around and smiled at him. Donghyuck didn't return his smile. He looked over Mark's head and found the girl was staring at him with calculating eyes, her lips twitched. He could tell that she was irritated that Donghyuck interrupted their conversation.

“Donghyuck, come here. Meet Koeun, my old friend.”

Donghyuck's lips twitched as Mark approached him, taking his hand and led him to the porch railing. Now that Donghyuck stood so close with Koeun, he just realized just how beautiful she was. Her hair was black and hung straight over his small shoulder. Her skin was fair, her body petit but perfectly curved. She looked like someone who would make a good match for Mark. Jealousy twisted his gut. God, Donghyuck wasn't the jealous type and he didn't usually feel insecure when it came to his appearance or his position in Mark's life. Mark was his husband now. He was his. Donghyuck shouldn't have felt this way. But he'd never seen her before and he didn't know the history between Mark and Koeun.

“Koeun, this is my husband, Donghyuck. We just got married.”

Koeun turned to Donghyuck and gave him a strained smile. Donghyuck got an impression that she didn't seem too happy with the news.

“Hi, Donghyuck. I'm Koeun. Mark’s first love.” she said, smiling at Donghyuck with a glint in her eyes. Donghyuck's nostril instantly flared up. He pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed. How dare she. Donghyuck knew she did it intentionally to rile him up. The way she smiled at him was really fake and there was a challenge in her eyes. She was interested in Mark and Donghyuck could easily see it.  

She turned to Mark again and her face quickly changed and Donghyuck didn't like it. He didn’t like her. “You should've told me earlier that you're married, Mark. I thought you were still single.”

Donghyuck turned to Mark, glaring at him. How come he forgot to mention to Koeun that he was already married?

Mark smiled sheepishly. “I was about to mention it. I swear.”  

Koeun laughed breathily and Donghyuck knew she was conscious of how flirtatious she sounded but she didn't seem to care, staring at Mark through her long eye-lashes. God, his husband could be so dense sometimes and Donghyuck couldn’t even blame him.

“I'll see you guys around then.”

Mark smiled broadly at her, completely oblivious to Donghyuck's sudden change in demeanor and the fact that Donghyuck didn't smile the whole introduction. When Koeun finally disappeared into her house, he looked up at his husband, his face blank.

“Is she really your first love?”

Mark was usually really sensitive to Donghyuck’s emotions but it seemed like he didn’t notice anything wrong with his interaction with Koeun. That meant his husband didn’t even notice that she was blatantly flirting with him in front of Donghyuck.

“She was just kidding. She’s my old friend. She moved to Japan when she was eight and just moved back here last year.”

That explained why Donghyuck never saw her before. Donghyuck started to spend his summer in Vancouver when he was ten and last year he didn’t come here due to his busy works. Still, Donghyuck couldn’t get rid of the image of Koeun with Mark. It's been too long since Donghyuck felt jealous. The last time he got jealous was a few years ago. He got jealous of Sicheng, Mark's roommate in college. But Sicheng was innocent and didn't have bad intention. However, Donghyuck knew Koeun was different. She was bold and aggressive. Suddenly feeling restless, Donghyuck leaned his head to Mark’s chest, breathing slowly and tried to push the negative thoughts away.

“Have you eaten, angel?”

Shaking his head, Donghyuck exhaled through his nose. “No.”

“Let’s get inside. You need to eat to gain back your energy.”

Donghyuck let Mark dragged him into the house. He looked over his shoulder once and caught a sight of Koeun behind the curtains of her house. There was an unpleasant feeling in his stomach and Donghyuck got a very bad feeling about it.

 

* * *

 

Since they only got three days to spend, Donghyuck wanted to make the most out of it with Mark. He already planned everything. He wanted to go picnic with Mark and his grandparents, driving around the city, and maybe go to an amusement park to enjoy the nice weather. He supposed it would make their visit more like a honeymoon if he could spend his time with Mark. On the first day, Donghyuck and Mark stayed at home to catch up with grandma and grandpa. The next day, Donghyuck already had plans in mind. He wanted to have a picnic at the amusement park near the house. Bu his plans were ruined because of none other than Koeun. Apparently every once in a week she would come to the house and knit together with Mark’s grandmother, saying it was _their_ routine. Donghyuck didn’t know how she did it but she managed to convince Mark to learn how to knit with them and his husband ended up sitting next to Koeun and talked to her. Mark didn’t ignore Donghyuck. He asked him questions from time to time, checking on him, but every time Mark talked to Donghyuck a little bit too long, Koeun would start talking again and steal his attention.

Donghyuck was a very patient man. He always stayed composed but she’s getting on his nerves. There was no way he could ask Koeun to get the hell of the house because he wanted to spend his time with his husband. Tomorrow was their last day and Donghyuck hadn’t spent a moment alone with Mark, let alone having an intimate time with him. Donghyuck was grumpy and upset. His plan was ruined. He was suck at knitting and Koeun’s presence around the house suffocated him.

When it was the time for dinner, Mark’s grandmother asked Koeun to stay. Donghyuck ended up in the kitchen with her and he tried so hard not to scowl when Mark’s grandmother asked her to help Donghyuck cooking. He walked to the kitchen, blatantly ignoring Koeun. In all honesty he wanted nothing to do with her but he kept his attitude in place.

Donghyuck worked in silence but after a few moments Koeun finally confronted him.

“So, how long since you’ve been together with Mark?”

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck answered her through gritted teeth. “Since forever.”

Koeun tsked loudly. “I need a precise answer.”

“And why would you need that?”

“Because I can’t believe Mark married someone like _you_.”

Donghyuck stopped his movement, his breathing too quick and his heartbeat too fast. He looked up and found Koeun looking at him with so much disdain in her eyes.

_No, Donghyuck. Don't get worked up. Keep your head up and control your breathing._

“What do you want, Koeun?”

Donghyuck asked, gripping the counter so tight his knuckles turned white. He admitted that he was jealous when he first saw her but he realized it was totally unnecessary. He trusted Mark and he knew his husband only saw Koeun as a friend. Donghyuck kind of expected this kind of blow. He knew Koeun wanted to attack him and she was just feeling bitter because she had a massive crush on her husband but she knew she had already lost the battle even before she started it. But she just didn't want to back down. God, Donghyck hated her stubborn ass.

“You're too plain compares to Mark. He deserves someone better. Like me.”

That was a very low blow. Donghyuck would never let Koeun made him felt bad just because she was insecure and heartbroken. It wasn't his fault that Mark chose him over her. Letting out a deep breath, Donghyuck looked at her straight in the eye.  

“Listen. I know you like my husband and think that you can get him but let me tell you this. He loves me. Mark loves _me_ , not you. And Mark doesn't need someone better. He only needs _me_ and that's the fact. You will never win against me. Please stop whatever it is you're trying to do. You just embarrassing yourself, Koeun."

Donghyuck lifted his chin up, daring her to say something. Koeun's eyes were sharp as razors and Donghyuck could sense the anger vibrating through her.

“You—“

Koeun raised his hand and lunged forward. But before she could touch Donghyuck, there was a loud growl coming from behind, stopping her movement. Donghyuck watched as a very angry Mark entered the kitchen, taking quick strides toward Donghyuck. He pulled his husband against his chest, crushing him and held him impossibly close. He wrapped his arms protectively around him. He looked absolutely rigid and livid. A look of intense anger crossed his face. Donghyuck shuddered in his arms. Mark was like Jaehyun. They were both calm, easy going, and rarely get angry. But when they did get angry, it was terrifying.

“Touch him and I won't hesitate to hurt you, Koeun.”

Koeun's eyes widened. She stumbled backward, looking so scared and like a deer caught in headlights. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

“M-Mark—I—“

“Save it,” Mark spat, his whole body trembling with anger. Donghyuck put his hand over his heart, feeling it pounding furiously under his palm. Donghyuck buried his face in the crook of Mark's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. He hugged Mark as tight as he could as a way to calm him.

“It's okay, babe. I'm okay.” he whispered, bringing one hand up to Mark's nape, rubbing it gently. “Calm down.”

Mark exhaled sharply through his nose, his body went a little relaxed at Donghyuck's touch.

“Go, Koeun. And don't show your face in front of us again.”

Koeun looked hurt and more heartbroken but she quickly darted out of the room. For a few moments they stood there in silence. Donghyuck snuggled into the physical affection he needed. Mark leaned his cheek to the top of Donghyuck's head, breathing in his familiar scent.

“I'm sorry,” Mark said after a long moment of silence. “I'm sorry you had to deal with her. I didn't know that she has another intention with me.”

“It's okay. It's not your fault.” he murmured.

“But still I let her think that she has a chance with me.”

“Stop blaming yourself, babe. It's okay. I know you didn’t know about it. Besides I can handle her just fine.”

Squeezing the air out of Donghyuck, Mark's hand moved to his back, roaming it in shooting caresses.

“Can we go to the city tomorrow?” Donghyuck asked, trying to distract his husband. “I want to spend some time with you before going back home.”

“Anything for you, angel,” Mark didn't missing a beat to answer him.

Donghyuck pulled away slightly, stretching his small body up onto his toes and kissed Mark on the lips, grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you.”

Mark's face softened. He answered Donghyuck by pressing his lips against his, kissing him slow and deep and intimate.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mark and Donghyuck spent the entire day strolling around the city, eating a lot of food from street vendors, and buying a lot of souvenirs for their family. They also went to a cinema and watch every thriller movies. When they went back home, the house was empty. Mark's grandparents were having a tea party over their friend's house and would stay the night there. As soon as the front door closed, their mouths slid over each other as Mark lifted Donghyuck off the ground and wrapped his legs around the waist. One of his hand draped behind him so that his fingertips could brush casually and possessively up and down Donghyuck's back. Their tongue stroked and dripped, the kiss wildly passionate. Mark carried him to his room without breaking the kiss. Suddenly the world shifted and Donghyuck was on his back, Mark hovering above him. Donghyuck spread his legs willingly and Mark settled between his thighs, finally at home. The weight of Mark against him made Donghyuck's heart skipped a bit and his blood warm with desire. Their bodies fitted perfectly like they were made for each other.

Mark gave him a gentle smile and leaned down to kiss him, his firm lips moving against Donghyuck's. His tongue dipped into his mouth, teasing with velvet licks. Donghyuck groaned into his husband's mouth, an erotic sound of pleasure and need that vibrated through him. The kiss deepened, their tongues stroking, their breaths quickening.

“Off, babe.” Donghyuck whined, tugging at Mark's shirt.

Breaking their kiss for a second, Mark got off the bed and strip off his clothes altogether. He helped Donghyuck undress and soon they were both naked. Donghyuck wrapped his arms and legs around him, sighing in content when he could finally feel Mark without any barrier. Mark slanted his mouth over Donghyuck's again, kissing him slow and deep, tasting him. His hand slid down his flat stomach, down to his erection. Mark wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him slowly. Donghyuck moaned as a thumb swept over the head of his cock, giving him just enough pressure to make his whole body shuddered in pleasure. Mark stroked him slow, keeping up his pace, making Donghyuck whined deep in his throat. When Donghyuck was about to come, Mark stopped his movement.

“No,” Donghyuck whined. “Mark, I want to come,”

Mark shushed him gently. “I've got you, angel.”

Spreading Dongyuck's legs even wider, Mark lowered himself and nuzzled his entrance. He dragged the flat of his tongue up across Donghyuck's hole. His light, teasing licks made Donghyuck shuddered violently. His breaths coming out in short puffs, moaning as Mark alternated between broad strokes and soft flicks. Tension spread through his body, tightening everything until Donghyuck felt like he might snap under the pressure.

“M-Mark!” Donghyuck mewled, gripping his hair tightly as Mark pushed his tongue as deep as he could, touching the rim. “I'm going to come, Mark.”

“Come for me, angel.” Mark said, pulling away to watch Donghyuck arched his back, his body went taut, his jaw slacked and his nails digging into the flesh of his own thighs. He cried out Mark's name as he came, his entire body vibrated. Mark's chest fluttered as he saw just how blissful Donghyuck looked right now, happy and content.

Donghyuck sunk into the bed, boneless, trying to catch his breath. Mark climbed on top of him and kissed him achingly slow as he slid one finger inside Donghyuck, opening him. Donghyuck's hand went to Mark's hair, tugging it gently. A few moments later Mark slid his second fingers, working him open, faster now. Donghyuck rocked into his hands. He gasped, and moaned, and panted heavily when Mark finally added the third finger. A sharp jolt of pleasure shot through his body when he could feel Mark's fingers buried deep inside him, up to the hilt and touched his bundle of nerves. Donghyuck threw his head back, breaking the kiss, writhing beautifully beneath his husband. The sounds Donghyuck made caused arousal to slam right into Mark's gut, his cock heavy in his stomach.

“God, Donghyuck,” Mark groaned, deep in his throat. “You're so wet and open for me.”

Donghyuck whined as Mark kept thrusting his fingers, hitting the same spot over and over again. Another orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach but Donghyuck didn't want to come. Not before Mark was inside him.

“Mark, please,” he sobbed. “I need you. Babe, I need you now.”

Donghyuck made whimpering, needy sounds, and Mark growled. He pulled his fingers out and Donghyuck's wet entrance clenching helplessly around nothing. Mark grabbed a bottle of lube on the nightstand and quickly slicked himself up. He was back between Donghyuck's thighs in seconds, spreading his legs apart to accommodate him. Donghyuck circled Mark's thick erection with his fingers, positioning him into his entrance. Holding his hips, Mark thrust, sinking deep into him, moaning with pleasure as Donghyuck closed tight around him. It's been a while since they made love and it felt so amazing to feel Mark inside him again. Donghyuck's breath hitched as he could feel every inch of his husband. He wrapped his legs around his waist, welcoming him deeper.

“Are you okay, angel?” Mark asked, inhaling sharply. He was breathing hard. Sweat glistening his forehead.

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly. “Move, please.”

Mark began to move in deliberate thrusts. He started out with tenderness but then as he grew impatient, he started to thrust faster and rougher. Cupping his buttocks, Mark angled his hips and slammed deep inside him. Donghyuck moaned shamelessly, clenching around him.

“God, angel. You feel so good. So good for me.”

“More,” Donghyuck moaned, digging his nails into his back. He rocked his hips to meet his relentless thrust. “More, Mark. Please. Please.”

Donghyuck knew how much Mark liked it when he was begging. His husband let out an almost inhuman sound deep in his throat, pulling out and then thrust back into him with a powerful strength, touching the sensitive spot inside him dead on. Donghyuck let out the loudest moan he's ever made, his toes curled, his back bowed, and his whole body quivered.

“I love you, angel,” Mark leaned down to kiss his jaw, quickening his pace. “I love you.”

Donghyuck took Mark's face in his hand and kissed the tip of his nose. Mark’s heart skipped a beat.

“I love you more. Always.”

Donghyuck clenched eagerly around him. Mark groaned, pounding his hips up, yanking Donghyuck's hips down to meet his powerful thrusts. They were dripping with sweat, their skin hot and slicked, their chest heaving for air. As a new orgasm brewed like a storm inside Donghyuck, everything tightened and clenched, squeezing.

“Mark, I'm going to come.”

Breathing harshly, Mark kept gliding in and out, hitting the same spot inside him over and over again.

“Come for me, my angel.” he coaxed him gently. “Come.”

An intense pleasure rippled through Donghyuck's entire body, pushing him to the brink of orgasm. Mark buried his face in his neck and held him tightly as he came deep inside his husband with a low growl of Donghyuck's name, spilling into him. A few moments later after Mark recovered enough he pulled his cock out of his husband. Donghyuck sighed softly, feeling Mark's come dripping down his entrance and thighs. His husband quickly got off the bed and padded over the bathroom. He came back with a clean towel and a basin of water. He cleaned Donghyuck up, slowly and gently. After he's done, he slid into the bed again, settling himself next to Donghyuck. He caught him by the waist and pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin. He inhaled deeply, loving the way Donghyuck smelled so much like him.

“Sleepy?”

Donghyuck hummed, kicking one leg over Mark's waist, squeezing him and curling up into a ball against him.

“Hhm.”

Dropping a kiss to the top of Donghyuck's head, Mark tightened his hold around him.

“Sleep, angel.”

Donghyuck lifted his head up and puckered his lips, asking for a goodnight kiss. Mark laughed at his childish antics but leaned down to peck his lips twice.

“You're so cute, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck giggled, his eyes bright and his entire face lighted up.

“I know.”

Mark smiled fondly at him. “I love you so much.”

Donghyuck only hummed, his eyes were closed and he was quick to drift to sleep. Later that night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, content and connected. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter; @_hitmyheart


End file.
